Happily Ever After
by kittyluver87
Summary: Done! Chapter 12 is up! This is the prequel to Gone. It's a H/HR story. And i don't think it's one of my best works. Read it if you want to. I like Gone a lot more then this.
1. chapter 1

A/N:  This story takes place before Gone, but it doesn't matter which one you read first.  I already have 8 chapters written, I don't think it'll be much longer then 12 chapters.  If you don't like, I'm sorry, but I wanted to get this up, because I promised some people that I would write a H/Hr fic where Hr lives.  Well I hope you like, and review to tell me what you think!

Happily Ever After

****

Chapter 1

            "I'm, asking her tonight," Harry told Ron Valentine's morning at a muggle coffee shop near the village Ron lived at with his parents.

            "That's great Harry, how are you going about asking her?" Ron asked, interested in Harry, but also interested in the coffee machine the muggle behind the counter was using to make the coffee.

            "Well since it's Valentine's Day for the muggles I thought I would take her to a nice romantic dinner then ask her over dinner.  You want to see the ring?" Harry asked.

            "Of course," Ron said, taking a sip from his coffee.  Harry took out a small box and opened it to reveal a small gold ring with diamonds.  

            "What do you think?" Harry asked excitedly.

            "I think she'll like it," Ron replied.  

            "Well I better go see if she's willing to go out tonight," Harry said, standing up from the table.

            "You mean you haven't asked her to dinner yet?" Ron asked, spitting out his coffee.

            "No," Harry said sitting back down.

            "What if she's made other plans?" Ron asked.

            "Do you think she would?" Harry asked.

            "Dunno, just go call her," Ron said, wiping up his mess with a napkin.

            "Ok," Harry said, running out of the muggle coffee shop and heading towards a pay phone on the street corner.  

            "Well?" Ron asked when Harry came back in a few minutes later.

            "She said yes, I'll be picking her up at six," Harry replied.

            "Good, well I better go see Nadine.  I promised to meet her for lunch," Ron said.  

            "But you just had breakfast," Harry said, staring at Ron like he was crazy.

            "So," Ron said.  "Tell me about it tomorrow!"

            "Will do," Harry said as Ron headed to a dark corner of the coffee shop and aparated.  Harry left shortly after and apparated to his home.  Well it was actually Sirius and Remus' home.  It had only been about 8 months since he graduated from Hogwarts.  He and Hermione had been going out since about their sixth year.  Ron had been single through the whole time at Hogwarts, but then he met Nadine.  Ron couldn't stop talking about Nadine.  Ginny was now dating Draco, which was a big shock to everyone.  Ever since Draco had started dating Ginny, his father had disowned him, so Draco rented a room above the Leaky Cauldron.  

            "Hey Harry, have a good morning?" Remus asked, preparing some lunch.

            "Yeah, why aren't you at work?" Harry asked.  

            "It's Saturday you fool," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

            "Oh yeah," Harry replied a little embarrassed.  

            "So why aren't you at Quidditch practice?" Remus asked.  "You usually have it six days a week."

            "Well I told them it was a muggle holiday and that I was going to ask her today," Harry replied.  

            "Oh, so where you taking her?" Remus asked interested.

            "To a fancy muggle restaurant," Harry replied.

            "That's wonderful, I be she'll say yes," Remus said, taking a bite of his sandwich.  

            "I hope so, hey where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

            "He took some lady out for lunch.  I don't think it'll last though," Remus replied.

            "Oh, why not?" Harry asked.

            "Because Remus paid her ten galleons to go out with her," Remus said, laughing.  Harry laughed too.

            "Poor Sirius, no one believes he's actually innocent," Harry said, shaking his head.

            "Yeah I know, so what time are you leaving?" Remus asked.

            "Probably around five.  I need to buy her some flowers and stuff like that," Harry answered.

            "Ok," Remus replied, taking a drink from a steaming cup.

            "It's that time of the month again?" Harry asked.

            "Yeah, this stuff tastes awful," Remus said, making a face once he set the cup down.

            "Oh, poor Remus," Harry said.  Remus glared at Harry and Harry began to laugh.  

            "When's your next game?" Remus asked.

            "Next Friday, but that all depends if Voldemort tries to strike again," Harry replied.

            "That fool, I can't believe he still is after you," Remus said, shaking his head.

            "He's after me, and he won't stop until I'm dead.  He's going crazy if you ask me," Harry said.

            "Yeah, I think so too," Remus agreed.  Sirius showed up a few minutes later, with a frown on his face.

            "I don't think I'll ever date again," Sirius said sadly.

            "Sirius, it's ok, I guess she's not the one," Harry said, sympathetically.  

            "Yeah, she's no Annie is she?" Remus said.

            "Who's Annie?" Harry asked.  

            "No one," Sirius said, glaring at Remus.

            "Come on!  Tell me!" Harry begged.

            "No," Sirius said and left the room.

            "Who is Annie?" Harry asked Remus.

            "Sirius will tell you when he's ready," Remus replied, putting his dishes in the sink.  They magically washed themselves and were put back on the shelf.  

            "Ok, fine," Harry said getting up from the table and walking outside.  

            It was oddly sunny for a February afternoon and oddly warm.  Harry took off his coat and laid it on a bench outside.  It felt like spring had come two months early.  Harry shrugged this off and wandered through the small yard.  He then opened the little shed towards the end of the property and went inside.  It looked different then it had yesterday.  Once Harry stepped in the door shut behind him and he found himself face to face with none other then Lord Voldemort.

            "Not today," Harry sighed reaching for his wand.

            "I have you at last Harry Potter!" Voldemort replied evilly.

            "Not if I can help it," Harry said, shooting a spell at Voldemort.  Voldemort wasn't expecting this and little red boils popped up all over his face.  He screamed in pain as one popped and burst into flames.  He tried to shoot a spell at Harry but missed, hitting a shovel and making it melt to the ground.  

            "I will kill you Potter!  If it's the last thing I do!" Voldemort yelled and disappeared.  

            "Well not today you won't," Harry said and walked outside.  It now looked like a regular February afternoon.  The clouds were dark and snow was falling lightly.  Harry headed back inside and sat down on the leather couch to read the newspaper.

            Harry was holding a bouquet of red roses, his ring safely in his pocket.  He rang the doorbell and Hermione answered, with a smile.  She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.  When she pulled away he handed her the flowers.

            "Come in, while I put these in some water," She said, her red dress flowing to the ground.  Harry followed her inside, out of the snow.  She led him into the kitchen where he parents were eating supper.  Harry smiled at them, but said nothing.  He was always nervous around them, especially her father.  

            "Take good care of her," Mr. Granger said when Hermione was ready to leave.

            "I will sir," Harry replied and took Hermione's arm and left through the front door.  They soon were at the restaurant and seated at a table with roses and candles.  

            "Harry this will cost you a fortune," Hermione said.

            "It's worth it," Harry said with a smile.  Hermione felt like she would melt away with his smile.  Hermione smiled back and took a sip of her water.  

            "Hermione I have something to ask you," Harry said quietly.

            "What is it?" She asked, putting down her water glass.  Harry took out the small box and opened it. 

            "Hermione, I love you, will you take my hand in marriage?" Harry asked, coming around the table to kneel next to Hermione.  She put out her hand and Harry slipped the ring on her finger.  

            "Of course I will!" Hermione said, tears starting to fall down her soft cheeks.

            "What is it?" Harry asked, worried that he had said something wrong.

            "I'm just so happy!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his suit.  Harry smiled and hugged her back.  

            "Should we order our dinner?" Harry asked.

            "No, I want to go for a walk," Hermione said, lifting her head from Harry's shoulder. 

            "Ok," Harry said, taking her hand and leading her to the coatroom.  He helped her slip into her black coat and put on his navy blue one.  They walked out hand in hand into the swirling snow.  Hermione leaned close to Harry to keep warm.  Harry put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  

            "I love you Harry," Hermione whispered into his ear.

            "I love you two," He replied.  

            "Harry," Hermione said looking up into his face.

            "Hmm?" Harry asked, wiping her brown hair out of her face.

            "Do you really have to go away in two weeks?" Hermione asked.

            "I'm afraid so, the next Quidditch game after Friday's is in America.  I'm sorry," Harry replied, seeing Hermione's smile fade away.  

            "It's ok, as long as you come back safely," Hermione said.  Harry smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.  

            "Come on, your father will be extremely mad if I bring you home with hypothermia," Harry said.  Hermione laughed and took his hand.  They wandered down the dark street towards Hermione's home.  


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  Here's the next chapter and a special thanks to my only reviewer! 

**Chapter 2**

            Harry mounted his broom at the sound of the whistle and flew into the air, searching for the snitch.  He found a row of red-haired people towards the top of the stands watching him fly through the air.  Then he saw Hermione waving to him and felt his heart skip a beat.  He wasn't even aware that his team was winning so far.  The game had only been going on for about a half hour when Harry caught the snitch and flew to the ground.  Hermione ran onto the field and threw her arms around his shoulder.  Harry hugged her and swung her around.  Harry's teammates watched him with smiles on their faces.  Snow was starting to fall and Harry offered his cloak to Hermione.  She accepted it and they walked off the field hand in hand.  Harry never wanted this moment to end, but he had to leave in a matter of hours to go to America.  Hermione handed Harry his cloak back and turned to go into her home.  She stopped suddenly and turned around, tears in her eyes.

            "Harry!  I don't want you to go!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck.  

            "I'll be back before you know it," Harry said hugging her back.

            "Be careful." Hermione cried into his shoulder.

            "I will," Harry said kissing her on the lips.  She broke away slowly and headed into her house.

            "Write me every day," She said opening the door.

            "I will, I promise," Harry said and apparated to his home.  

            Harry knocked on Hermione's door and waited for an answer.  It had been the longest two weeks of his life.  His Quidditch team was going to the World Cup though.  Hermione answered the door and cried out in surprise.

            "Harry!" She said, running into his outstretched arms.  "I missed you!"

            "I missed you two!  But I'm back and we can now start our wedding plans," Harry replied.  

            "Yes, come in come in!  Mom wants to help, if it's all right with you," Hermione said.

            "Of course," Harry said, following her inside.  

            "I'm so glad your ok, there was news that You-know-who was going to America," Hermione said, leading him into the living room.

            "He did show up, but was too late.  The Quidditch field is destroyed now, but luckily the game had been over," Harry said taking a seat.  Mrs. Granger came in with a big book that looked like a photo album.  

            "What's that Mom?" Hermione asked.

            "These are pictures of your father and my wedding.  I thought you might like to see it to get some ideas," Mrs. Granger said, handing Hermione the photo album.

            "Ok," Hermione said, opening it and flipping through the pictures.  "Mom, you wore a beautiful dress."

            "Thank you dear, I still have it if you want to wear it," Mrs. Granger said.

            "Sure," Hermione said, handing Harry the album and following her mother.  "You can't come, sorry Harry, but it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

            "But we're not getting married until the summer," Harry pouted.

            "Too bad," Hermione said, smiling.  "Just look at the book while I'm gone."

            "Ok fine," Harry said, opening the photo album.  He had looked through the whole book twice by the time Hermione returned.  "How'd it go?"

            "Well the that's one thing off our list.  What kind of flowers should we have?" Hermione asked.

            "Any kind," Harry replied.

            "I was thinking white and red roses," Hermione replied.

            "Ok," Harry said shrugging.  They continued down the list they had prepared, writing things down, and checking things off.  Finally by 8 that night they were almost done.  

            "Hermione, who's going to be your brides maids?" Mrs. Granger asked.  

            "Well I was thinking about Ginny, and Nadine, and it would only be polite if Lavender and Parvati were one since they are invited," Hermione replied.

            "I'll take you five shopping this week then," Mrs. Granger said.  

            "Harry who is going to be your best man?" Hermione asked.

            "You should have already figured that out," Harry laughed.

            "Oh of course!  Ron!" Hermione said, smiling.  Harry nodded.  Mr. Granger walked in then.  

            "Dad!  You have to see my wedding dress!" Hermione said, running up to him and hugging him.

            "All right dear," Mr. Granger said.  

            "I better go," Harry said standing up.

            "Bye Harry!  I'll see you soon!" Hermione said, giving him a hug.  Harry didn't dare kiss her in front of Mr. Granger.  Harry had a feeling that Mr. Granger didn't like him much at all.  Harry disappeared with a small pop and reappeared at home.  

            "You were gone awhile," Sirius said when Harry popped up in the living room.

            "I know, so many plans!" Harry said, slumping down into a chair. 

            "When are you going to look for a house?" Sirius asked.

            "This weekend," Harry replied.

            "Have you figured out where you're going for the honeymoon?" Remus asked.

            "We're going to discuss that this weekend too," Harry said.

            "You look tired," Remus pointed out.

            "I am, so many plans," Harry said sleepily.

            "Well just think of what you get to look forward to the wedding night," Sirius said with a grin.  

            "Sirius!" Harry said, throwing a couch pillow at Sirius's face.  It hit him on the nose and fell to the ground.

            "Ok fine be that way!" Sirius joked.  

            "I will, good night," Harry said and headed upstairs.  

*******

            Harry was all jitters that morning.  He had the hotel reservations in one of his suitcases, the house was painted and neatly furnished, the sun was out, a perfect day for a wedding.  

            "You'll be fine," Ron said, patting Harry on the back.  

            "I know I know," Harry said nervously.

            "Just think, in a half hour you'll be a married man," Ron replied.  

            "And in a few months you will be," Harry pointed out.  Ron smiled, he had asked Nadine to marry him in April and they would be married the first weekend in November.  

            "Harry are you ready?" Sirius asked, peeking his head into the room.  Harry nodded nervously and walked out of the room, Ron right behind him.  Harry made his way to the alter making sure the rings were in his pocket.  A few minutes later the organ sounded and the people in the chairs stood up.  Hermione walked down the aisle with her father, a huge smile on her face.  Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful.  Her dress fit her perfectly; her hair was up in a fancy bun, with a few strands curling around her chin.  Her red and white rose bouquet was in her dainty hands.  Harry felt his nervousness leave him when Hermione reached the alter.  After they made their vows, Harry placed the ring on Hermione's finger, and she placed the other one on his.  They then kissed and made their way down the aisle towards the reception.  Harry had never been happier in his life.  

            During the reception Harry felt like he would never be able to eat again.  Ever few seconds someone would come up to him and Hermione and wish them luck or tell them congratulations or have a long conversation with them.  Just as Harry was about to eat some wedding cake Mr. Granger came up.

            "Hi Dad!" Hermione said, hugging her father.

            "I'm glad she picked you, Harry.  I didn't want to give up my daughter, but I can see she chose a good husband," Mr. Granger said.  

            "Thanks," Harry said, as Mr. Granger shook his hand.  Hermione threw the bouquet in the air as her and Harry left a few minutes later.  Nadine caught it and hugged Ron when she had.  Harry grabbed Hermione around the waste and apparated to the hotel room.  They would be heading to Italy the next morning to begin their honeymoon.  Harry brought Hermione into the hotel room kissed her on the lips.  She kissed him back and slowly fell onto the bed.  


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  Here is the next chapter.  Thanks for the reviews.  Three reviews now!  YEAH!  Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3 

            Harry carried his wife in his arms to their front door.  They had had a wonderful honeymoon and were now walking into their beautiful home in Godric's Hollow.  Harry opened the front door and slowly put Hermione down in the hallway.  

            "I'm so happy to be home," She said.  

            "Me too," Harry replied.  Hermione took his hand and they wandered around their house.  

            "It feels so good to be finally home with you," Hermione said dreamily.              

            "Yes it does," Harry agreed kissing her lightly on the lips.  

            "Do you really have to go back to work tomorrow?" Hermione asked, putting on a frown.

            "I'm sorry," Harry said, sitting down on the couch.

            "Me too.  What will I do without you?" Hermione asked.

            "I won't be gone for long.  Just a few hours.  We don't take our next trip until September," Harry replied.  

            "And then how long will you be gone?" Hermione asked.

            "Only a week, and you can come with me," Harry said. Hermione smiled and snuggled up to him on the couch.  

***

            "Ron your acting just like I did," Harry said, smiling at his friend.

            "I can't help it," Ron said, putting on his bow tie.

            "You'll be fine.  You love Nadine, Nadine loves you," Harry said. 

            "I know, but still!" Ron complained.  

            "Ron, it's time," Arthur Weasley said opening the door a crack.  

            "Ok," Ron said, turning pale.  Ron slowly walked down the aisle waiting for the music to start.  A few minutes later Nadine came down the aisle, with Hermione holding up her veil.  Hermione smiled at Harry and took her place on the bride's side.  Ron calmed down when it was time to say their vows and kiss Nadine.  Mrs. Weasley started to cry as they walked down the aisle together.  She had already had her five other sons married, but she cried every time.  She hugged Ron during the reception and smiled happily at Nadine.  Ron looked hungrily at the roast beef on Harry's plate.  

            "Just ignore the people then," Harry joked.  Hermione poked Harry.  "Hey!"

            "Don't be silly Harry," Hermione said.  After and hour Nadine threw her bouquet, Ginny caught it.  Ginny smiled at Draco who was standing by her side.  

            "This is as good as time as any," Ginny whispered to Draco.

            "Could we please have your attention?!" Draco asked loudly.  All the eyes were turned on him and Ginny.

            "We're getting married in April!" Ginny announced.  Mrs. Weasley burst into tears again, but everyone else smiled or clapped.  

            "Congratulations!" Hermione said, hugging Ginny.  Ginny smiled and grabbed Draco's hand.  Just as Nadine and Ron left for their honeymoon the wedding was attacked.  People went running, or took out their wands.  A group of death eaters appeared out of nowhere.  Harry pushed Hermione behind him and took out his wand.  Draco did the same to Ginny as a death eater came up and lowered his hood.  It was Lucious Malfoy.  

            "You dare to marry a Weasley!" He spat.  

            "Yes father," Draco said.

            "The Dark Lord will be most unpleased," Malfoy said angrily.

            "No Dad, I don't think he cares, it's you who is most unpleased," Draco replied slowly, shielding Ginny from view.  Malfoy glared at his sun and disappeared with a small pop.  The other death eaters started shooting spells at everyone and everything.  Luckily no one died.  Harry and Draco rushed forward, shooting spells at the death eater's making them slowly back away.  They soon apparated, leaving the reception in flames.  The fire's were soon put out and Hermione rushed into Harry's arms.

            "When will the madness end?" She asked, hugging Harry tightly.  

            "When Voldemort is killed," Harry replied.

            "Why can't he be killed now?  Everyday it seems like someone dies or their home is gone," Hermione said sadly.

            "I don't know, but I hope it all ends soon," Harry said, trying to comfort her.

            " I want to go home," Hermione said.  

            "Ok," Harry said taking her hand and disappearing into their lovely home.

***

            Harry's Quidditch Team had won the World Cup for their 2nd year in a row.  Ever since Harry had joined the team, it had always done so much better.  Harry hadn't lost a single game since he was on the team.  Hermione was proud of him, but missed him terribly when he was gone for weeks on end.  He was never gone for more then 3 weeks though.  Harry came home one night to an empty house.  

            "Hermione?" Harry called.  He found a note on the fridge.

            _Dear Harry,_

_                 Went to go help Ginny with preparations for her wedding.  Be home soon.  _

_            Love,_

_            Hermione_

            Harry sighed andsearched the fridge for something edible to eat.  He ended up eating a sandwich and drinking a glass of milk.  They never had alcohol in the house and less they were having a party or it was Christmas.  Hermione showed up just as Harry was finishing his sandwich.

            "Hi dear!" Hermione said kissing him on the cheek.

            "Hi, what took you so long?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

            "We were trying on dresses for the brides maids outfits," Hermione explained, pouring herself some water.

            "Oh, well you were gone forever, it's already nine," Harry said, putting his dishes in the sink.

            "What time did you get home?" Hermione asked.

            "8:45," Harry replied.

            "Harry you've been getting home later and later every night!" Hermione complained.

            "I'm sorry, but they've been working us extra hard.  They want to win the World Cup again," Harry said.  

            "Well I want you to win it too, but it gets lonely home alone all day," Hermione said.

            "Well how about we find you a nice day job," Harry suggested.

            "I don't know if I really want to work though.  I love just keeping house," Hermione said.

            "Well how about you try it out, so you're not so lonely," Harry said.

            "I'll think about it, I have an appointment tomorrow though and the day after tomorrow is Ginny's wedding, so I don't know," Hermione replied, finishing her water.

            "What kind of appointment do you have?" Harry asked curiously.

            "Never you mind.  I'm beat, I think I'll head up to bed," Hermione replied leaving the kitchen.

            "Will you tell me tomorrow?" Harry asked, following her up the stairs.

            "Sure, when you get home from Draco's Bachelor's party," Hermione said.  Harry nodded and followed her into the room.  

            "Harry I'm really tired," Hermione said.  

            "Ok fine," Harry said and got into his pajamas.  He pulled Hermione close and fell asleep with her in his arms.  


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

                        Harry hurried home after Quidditch practice, took a quick shower and was out the door again, off to Draco's bachelor party.  He was a bit depressed because he just found out that he would have to go on a month long trip for his Quidditch team at the crack of down the day after Draco's wedding.  Draco was extremely excited and didn't seem nervous at all about the wedding the next day.  Harry returned home around 11:30 to find Hermione reading in bed.  

            "What took you so long?" Hermione asked with a pout.

            "Sorry, it just lasted longer then I expected.  Honey, I have something to tell you," Harry said getting ready for bed.

            "I have something to tell you two Harry!" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

            "You go first," Harry said, climbing into bed.

            "No you, please!" Hermione begged.

            "Ok, well I don't think you'll be too happy but at the crack of dawn the day after the wedding I have to leave for a month," Harry said sadly.  

            "Harry!  Why? I'm sick of you leaving!" Hermione said putting her book down.

            "I'm sorry, if I don't go I'll lose my job!" Harry replied.

            "But Harry!" Hermione said, climbing out of bed.

            "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

            "To the bathroom, oh and by the way I got a job.  I'll be working at The Three Broomsticks, helping out Madam Rosmerta," Hermione said shutting the bathroom door.

            "Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry said.  She didn't answer.  By the time she came out she was ready to tell him her other news.

            "Harry I went to the doctor today and…" Hermione began but found Harry asleep, snoring.  Hermione sighed and climbed into bed.  

            "Draco you'll be fine," Ron and Harry said.  Draco had turned paler then usual and was a nervous wreck.  Draco didn't say anything; he just walked down the aisle and waited for Ginny to come down the aisle.  Ginny came down a few minutes later smiling happily.  Arthur had her hand on his elbow, and looked near to tears.  Mrs. Weasley was already crying.  Draco managed to say the vows without stuttering and calmed down when Ginny said, "I do."  During the reception Nadine made an announcement that made Mrs. Weasley cry even harder.

            "Ron and I are going to have a baby," She said happily.  Mrs. Weasley burst into tears again and hugged her and Ron.  Ginny and Draco smiled and kissed.  

            "I would love to have a baby," Harry thought.  Hermione smiled and then tried to tug Harry aside, but he insisted on congratulating Ron.  Hermione frowned and went to talk to Ginny.  

            "I'm so happy for you," She said.  Ginny smiled.

            "Me too!  I've never been happier in my life," Ginny said.  She was standing at the reception table, Draco was over by Ron.  

            "Ginny how do I get Harry away from them!  I have something important to tell him, but every time I try, something gets in the way," Hermione said, close to tears.  

            "Will you tell me?" Ginny asked.

            "You promise not to tell Harry.  I want to tell him myself and before he leaves tomorrow," Hermione said.

            "I promise," Ginny said.

            "I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered.

            "I'm so happy for you!" Ginny said, throwing her arms around Hermione.

            "I just need to tell Harry now!" Hermione said, when Ginny let go of her.  

            "Well the reception is almost over," Ginny said.  At that moment Draco took Ginny's hand and walked towards the muggle limo they rented.  Ginny threw the bouquet behind her and one of her school friends caught it.  Hermione headed over to Harry, but was interrupted by men in black cloaks who appeared out of nowhere.  

            "Hermione, go home!" Harry yelled pulling out his wand.  Hermione did as she was commanded and apparated home.  

            "Where is he?" A death eater asked angrily.

            "Who," Harry said, pointing his wand at the man who spoke.

            "You idiot!  Draco Malfoy of course," The man said.

            "Oh him, well if you so much as lay a hand on him or try to follow him I will kill you," Harry said angrily.  All the men at the reception pulled out their wands.  

            "Fine!" The man said, shooting a spell that made everything around him catch on fire then he and the others disappeared.  Harry and the other men set to work right away to put out the fire's.  It took them most of the afternoon and part of the night to finish.  Harry hurried home afterwards but it was around nine by the time he got home.  He wandered upstairs and opened the bedroom door.  It looked like Hermione was already sleeping.  Harry took a quick shower and finished packing his things.  He climbed into bed and went to kiss Hermione on the cheek.  It was wet, like she had been crying.  Crookshanks was purring on the bed next to her.  Harry decided not to wake her, she looked so peaceful.

              Harry woke at 4 in the morning and quickly got dressed.  He was sitting on the edge of the bed when Hermione sat up, making Crookshanks fall off the bed.  Crookshanks hissed and ran out of the room.  

            "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Harry asked, watching Hermione rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  

            "No, I wanted to make sure I could say goodbye," Hermione said.

            "You didn't have to," Harry said, slipping on his shoes.  

            "I wanted too, and plus there was something I really have to tell you," Hermione replied.  

            "Ok, I have ten minutes before I have to leave," Harry said, sitting down next to Hermione.  

            "Well Harry, I think you'll be happy, but if you're not don't be mad at me," Hermione said quickly.

            "I could never be mad at you," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek.

            "Harry…I'm…pregnant," Hermione said slowly.  

            "What?  How?" Harry asked.

            "You should know how," Hermione said.

            "Oh, yeah, that's great!  Are you ok?  Is there anything I can do for you?" Harry said.

            "Harry I'm barely a month pregnant, I won't need your help until I'm further along," Hermione said, smiling.  

            "What is it?  Is it a girl or a boy?" Harry asked, pulling Hermione into a hug.

            "Harry, I won't be able to find out for a couple more weeks.  And I want this one to be a surprise," Hermione laughed.  

            "Oh, ok.  I'll try to hurry back!  I don't want to miss anything!  Write me when it kicks or does anything!" Harry said, hugging her again.

            "I will, but you're going to be late," Hermione said hugging him.  

            "Oh, right!  I'll write you tons!" Harry said, kissing her on the lips.  

            "I'll be fine.  I'm going to start work today and I'm sure Sirius will be over to check on me like he does every time you go away," Hermione said.  

            "I love you!" Harry said, pulling away from her. 

            "I love you too!" Hermione said as Harry disaparated.  Hermione fell back against the pillows as Crookshanks jumped back into the bed.  He settled down by her feet and fell asleep.  Hermione smiled and patted her stomach.  "I can't wait until your born."

A/N:  Yeah I know it's short.  But thanks for all the reviews!  I hope you enjoy!  Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

            "Hello Hermione!" Madam Rosmerta said as Hermione came in to work later that day. 

            "Hello," Hermione said, hanging up her spring jacket in the back.  "What can I do today?"

            "Well the we open in ten minutes, so right now there's nothing to do, you can wait the tables and I'll work the bar," She replied.

            "Sounds good," Hermione smiled.  

            "So how long have you been married?" Rosmerta asked.  

            "A year this summer, and there's something else," Hermione began. 

            "Oh, what is it?" Rosmerta asked.

            "We're going to have a baby," Hermione said, smiling again. 

            "That's wonderful!" Rosmerta said pulling her into a hug.  "Do you know what it is yet?"

            "No, and I want it to be a surprise," Hermione said.  

            "Oh, I love surprises!  Oh we better unlock the door," She said heading over to the door.  Hermione followed tying on an apron around her waste.  "It's a Hogsmeade weekend for the students as well."

            "Oh, I would love to see some of the teacher's again," Hermione replied.  

            "Well Hagrid will defiantly be in," Rosmerta said. 

            "Oh I haven't seen him since my wedding," Hermione said excitedly.  

            "Mornin'" Hagrid said walking into the Three Broomsticks.

            "Hagrid!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around his huge shoulders.

            "Hermion'! So good ter see ya!" Hagrid said hugging her back.  "How's 'arry?"

            "He left for a Quidditch trip this morning," Hermione replied.

            "The usual Hagrid?" Rosmerta asked.

            "Yes," Hagrid said, letting go of Hermione and sitting down at a table.  Hermione followed him to join him until more people showed up.  She didn't get to sit long for a crowd of students came in and ordered butterbeers.  

            "Let's practice that again," Harry's Quidditch coach yelled at the team.  Harry sighed, they had only arrived an hour ago, and he had set them right to work.  "We'll practice this all day and night if you don't get it right!"  Harry flew back into the air and searched around for the snitch.  They had a game the next day and the coach felt they weren't prepared.

            "We'll win coach.  Ever since Harry's been on our team we haven't lost a single game," A toll man around 24 pointed out.  

            "Get back to work!" The coach yelled.  The team went back to work, not daring to say another word.  

            Harry ran in the front door searching for Hermione.  He found her in front of the stove baking a cake.  

            "I'm home!" Harry said, holding a bunch of roses.

            "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed turning around.  Harry was a little disappointed about her not gaining any weight yet.  He was extremely excited about the baby coming and he had no idea how fast the stomach grew.  Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him on the lips.  

            "Has the baby kicked yet?" Harry asked.

            "It did this morning!" Hermione said happily.  

            "Is it kicking now?" Harry asked, hopefully.

            "No, but if it does, I'll tell you," Hermione said smiling.  She turned back to the cake she was making.  

            "Do you want any wine to celebrate your coming home?" Hermione asked.

            "Is alcohol good for the baby?" Harry asked.

            "I won't have any, but do you want some?" Hermione asked, putting the cake in the oven.

            "Then if you don't have any I won't," Harry said, wiping some flour off of her nose.  Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

            "You won every game right?" Hermione asked.

            "Did you get my letters?"

            "Of course I did, but it's better to hear the story from your mouth," Hermione replied.

            "Well then I'll tell you over supper," Harry said.

            "All right, but go take a shower, no offense, but you don't smell to good," Hermione laughed.

            "You don't like me anymore?" Harry asked, putting on a fake frown.

            "Not when you smell that way!" Hermione laughed, plugging her nose.

            "Ok, fine," Harry said and walked upstairs to clean up.  When he came back down a half hour later, Hermione had dinner on the table and the cake was on the counter cooling.  "Smells good."

            "Thank you," Hermione said, putting down two plates on the kitchen table.  Harry put on some music and lit the candles.  

            "This tastes great," Harry said, taking a bite of the delicious food Hermione had prepared.

            "I'm a good cook aren't I?" Hermione said smiling.  Harry just loved the way she smiled.

            "Yes you are," Harry replied.

            "So tell me all about the games," Hermione insisted.

            "Ok, well we had to work our butts off.  The moment we reached our destination we set out to practice.  But they games were easily won…" Harry explained, telling Hermione in great detail about each game he played.  After the dishes were washed and the candles extinguished Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch, Harry's arm around her shoulder.  They were sitting in silence looking through pictures of their time at Hogwarts.

            "I missed you terribly when you were gone," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

            "I missed you too, I dreamed of you every night," Harry replied.  Hermione smiled, cuddling closer to her husband.  

            "I don't ever want you to go away again," Hermione said, putting her head on his shoulder.  Harry felt a pain in his heart.  He would have to leave again in a month and he didn't know how long he'd be gone.  He decided not to tell Hermione that yet though.  He'd wait until the morning.  

            "I love you," He said again and turned the page of the photo album.  

A/N:  Sorry so short!  But I wrote the whole story before I posted it.  Hope you enjoy!  Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  Only own the plot, not the characters or Harry Potter, well I own a couple of the characters!

**Chapter 6**

            Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand down the park near their home.  Harry didn't have to go to practice for a week and he'd only been home a few days.  He still hadn't told Hermione he would be leaving again, and didn't know how long he'd be gone.  He was waiting for the right moment.  They wandered through the park and stopped in front of a pond where some wizard children were watching tadpoles magically turn into frogs within seconds of their birth.  

            "I can't wait until we can take our baby here," Hermione said, watching the small children play.

            "Well we kind of are," Harry pointed out.

            "Yes, but I want the baby to see it with their eyes," Hermione replied.  Harry nodded and squeezed her hand tighter.  "Harry is something wrong?"

            "Why would you say that?" Harry asked, leading Hermione to an empty bench by the pond.  

            "I just feel like your hiding something from me.  You've been quieter since you've come home," Hermione said, sitting down on the bench.  Harry put his arm around her.

            "I need to tell you something, but please don't get mad," Harry said.

            "What, you're going to have a baby?" Hermione joked.

            "Hermione this is serious," Harry said looking into her eyes.  He loved those chocolate brown eyes.

            "Sorry," Hermione said, putting her head on his shoulder.

            "Hermione, in about a month, I have to go away again," Harry began.

            "For how long?" Hermione asked, taking her head off his shoulder.

            "I'm not sure.  A month or longer," Harry said.  

            "A month or longer!  Harry I'm three months pregnant!  I could need you during the time your gone!" Hermione said jumping up from the bench.

            "I'm sorry," Harry said.

            "I'm tired of you being sorry!" Hermione said and turned away.

            "Hermione wait!" Harry called, standing up.  Hermione didn't listen she just kept walking, faster and faster back to her home.  She felt a few tears squeeze out of her eyes.  Halfway home, she stopped and leaned against a tree, shaking from the tears.  Harry caught up to her and put an arm on her shoulder.  She moved away so his arm was in the air.  Harry tried again and she moved again.

            "Leave me alone," Hermione said through her tears.

            "Hermione, please," Harry said.

            "Harry!  How do you think I feel, being all alone in that big house without you?  I'm sick of you leaving!  I want you to be home so I can be with my husband!  I love you so much, but I feel like I can never tell you that," Hermione said, bringing a hand up to her face to wipe away her tears.  Harry took her in his arms.  She tried to pull away, but gave up.  His arms were too strong.  She eventually put her arms around his shoulders and cried into them.  

            "I'm sorry Hermione.  This will be the last time, I promise," Harry said comfortingly.

            "You promise?" Hermione asked looking up into his Emerald green eyes.

            "I promise.  When I get home I'm going to quite and work for the ministry," Harry said.  Hermione smiled and took his hand again.

            "We should finish our walk," Hermione suggested.

            "Sounds good," Harry smiled and walked with his wife around the park.  

            "Be careful!" Hermione said, kissing Harry goodbye a month later.  

            "I will," Harry promised.  There had been no sign of Voldemort, only occasional acts from his death eaters once in awhile.  "And if anyone suspicious comes around, have Sirius, Remus, or Ron come over."

            "I will," Hermione said, trying to keep away her tears.  Harry smiled and hugged her close.  Her stomach was getting a tiny bit rounder each day now.  

            "Don't have the baby until I come home," Harry said.

            "I won't.  I'm only almost 4 months," Hermione laughed.  

            "But I don't know how long I'll be gone," Harry said sadly.

            "I don't think you'll be gone for five months!" Hermione replied.  

            "I hope not, we should know by the end of the week how long it will be," Harry said.  

            "Ok, but I hope you'll be home by our anniversary," Hermione replied.  

            "I hope so too," Harry said, kissing her again.

            "Harry come on!" The couch yelled.  

            "Bye!" Harry said and rushed off.

            "Bye!" Hermione yelled back.  Hermione patted her stomach and walked back inside.  Crookshanks followed her, rubbing against her legs.  "Don't come before Daddy comes home."  Hermione rubbed her belly again and went upstairs to take a nap.  

            "Two and a half months!" Hermione cried, when she received the owl from Harry during work.

            "Oh I'm sorry Hermione!" Rosmerta said apologetically.  

            "He could miss so much and he'll be gone during our anniversary," Hermione pouted.  

            "I'm really sorry Hermione, but we have people waiting," Rosmerta said regretfully.  

            "I know," Hermione said, folding up the letter and putting it in her pocket.  

            "About time!" An impatient man said, when Hermione handed him his drink.

            "I had personal business to deal with!" Hermione snapped.  

            "Gosh don't be so rude, fatty!" He said.  Hermione turned around and glared at him.

            "I'm pregnant!" She yelled.  Half the people turned around and stared at her.  "What are you looking at?"  Hermione went to the back and put down her tray angrily.

            "I think you should get some rest," Rosmerta suggested.  

            "Ok," Hermione said, putting away her apron.  "Are you sure you can manage?"

            "I have done it before," She said, smiling.

            "Ok," Hermione said and apparated home.  She lay down on her bed and fell right to sleep.  

            Harry looked around the now burnt up Quidditch pitch with the Death Mark hanging over it.  

            "He's back again," The couch said gloomily.

            "Did anyone die?" Harry asked concerned.

            "Not anyone from our team, but the Bulgarians did lose Krum," The couch replied.  

            "Oh, well then I guess we'll not be playing for awhile," Harry said hopefully.

            "No, we'll practice tomorrow and until they get a new seeker and have him well trained," The couch replied.

            "But we could be here six months then!" Harry said.      

            "We could," THE couch replied.

            "But Hermione might have the baby by then," Harry said sadly.

            "Well there'll be other births," The couch said.  Harry glared at him and stomped off to his hotel room.  He sat down and started to write a letter to Hermione but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  He'd already been gone from home for as long as he told Hermione he would be.  He got up slowly and opened the door.  The couch stood in front of him with an owl on his shoulder.

            "It's for you," He said and handed Harry the owl.  Harry took the owl and opened the letter.

            _Harry,_

_            Hermione's in labor and so is Nadine.  Hurry back!_

_            Ron_

            "She's only 6 ½ months!" Harry said surprised.  "Can babies be born that early?"

            "I don't know, never had kids," The couch replied.

            "I have to go to her," Harry said, grabbed his things and apparated to the hospital.  Ron was pacing back and forth, looking worried.  "What's wrong?"

            "Nadine had a boy!" Ron said happily.

            "That's great, but what's wrong?" Harry asked.

            "Hermione's been in labor since last night.  Nadine had the baby early yesterday afternoon.  I don't' know what wrong Harry!  It's almost been 24 hours!" Ron said.  Harry turned pale.  

            "I need to see her!" Harry said quickly.  He headed down the hallway looking for any sign of the room Hermione would be in.  He heard a baby cry in one and opened the door a crack.

            "Harry will be proud," A tired voice said.

            "What are you going to name her?" A nurse asked.

            "Emily Hermione," Harry said walking into the room.

            "Harry!" Hermione said surprised.  Harry smiled and walked over to his wife.  "Meet your daughter."

            "She's beautiful, but why is she so early?" Harry asked.  

            "I don't know," Hermione said shaking her head.  Emily cried.  Harry took her in his arms and looked at her green eyes.  "She has your eyes."

            "I know," Harry smiled.

            "She needs to be checked over.  A special routine for early born children," The nurse said.  Harry and Hermione nodded as the nurse took the baby out of the room.

            "She'll be ok right?" Harry asked.  

            "Yes," Hermione said, but she didn't sound to sure.  The nurse came in a few minutes later, with a sad look on her face.

            "What is it?" Harry asked. 

            "She has a heart problem.  She might not live the night through," The nurse sad sadly.  Hermione let a few tears squeeze out of her eyes.  Harry hugged her and felt the tears fall out of his eyes as well.

A/N:  So what do you think?  Do you like it?  Like I've said before I have the whole story written, I'm just posting it a little at a time.  I don't think this is one of my best works, but some people really wanted a H/HR fic, so I wrote one.  I might write another one, but I'm not sure, and the other one would probably be much better then this.  Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:  This one is short.  Sorry.  I don't really like this story, but I think I'll post all of it anyways.  Maybe someone will like it.  And if you are that someone, please tell me in a review.  This story is scarce on reviews.

Chapter 7 

            Hermione insisted that Emily be brought into their room, so she could watch her.  Emily was brought in with an incubator.  She had turned pale and cried for over an hour until she fell asleep.  Hermione watched her baby girl until well after midnight and then fell asleep.  Harry paced the room back and forth until his feet felt like they would fall off.  He pulled up a chair next to the incubator and put his hand through the holes of the incubator.  Emily grabbed his hand with her little finger and rolled over in her sleep. 

            "Please make it through the night," Harry said over and over again.  Then he decided to do something he had rarely done in his life.  He prayed.

            "Lord, I have never asked you for really anything in my life, but I ask you to please let my baby girl live.  She's such a tiny thing and I don't know if I could bare it if she passed away.  Please let her live.  Please," Harry prayed.  He then put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  Harry cried again.

            _Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Emily.  Her breathing was getting shorter and her face paler.  He tried to call out to Hermione but he couldn't find his voice.  Only a sob came out.  Emily started coughing up blood and he tried to get to her, but couldn't get out of the chair.  He was going to have to watch his daughter die right before his eyes.  Emily fell still then her eyes glowed red.  Instead of Emily lying in the incubator it was Lord Voldemort.  Harry tried to yell out, but his voice was still gone.  Voldemort laughed cruelly and pointed his long gray finger at Harry.  Harry still couldn't move and saw a flash of green light._

            "Oh your up," the nurse said giving Emily some medicine through an eye dropper.  

            "I fell asleep?" Harry asked.  

            "Yes, you slept through her little cry.  She made it through the night.  I think she's going to be ok," The nurse said.

            "So it was only a dream," Harry whispered.

            "Uh, yeah, I'm not even going to ask," The nurse said, taking Emily out of the incubator.  "Would you like to hold her?"

            "Yes," Harry said.  The nurse handed him Emily and Harry took her into his arms.  

            "She could probably use a bottle.  She hasn't eaten anything since her birth," The nurse said.  "I'll feed her if you want."

            "No, I want to feed her," Harry insisted.

            "Ok, well I put some medicine in this bottle that will help her.  She'll have to have this medicine until she's four years of age.  But I'll explain that to you when your wife wakes up," The nurse said, showing Harry how to hold Emily while he fed her.  "She might not eat much, but she'll get an appetite soon enough."  With that she left the room saying she would be back in a half hour.  Harry smiled at his little girl who was drinking hungrily.  She looked up at him with those green sparkling eyes, lifting her small little fists in the air.  

            "I love you," Harry whispered to her, with a smile on her face.  Hermione sat up in bed and looked at the incubator with a small cry.

            "Harry!  Why didn't you wake me!  I wanted to be with my baby even if she died!" Hermione cried.

            "Hermione, look," Harry began.

            "Harry!  Why did the Lord have to take such a small innocent child," Hermione continued. 

            "Hermione!" Harry yelled.  Hermione looked at him, feeding the baby.

            "Oh!  She's ok," Hermione said, wiping her tears away.  Emily coughed at that moment and turned her head away from the bottle, leaving a streak of milk across her cheek.  

            "Guess she's full," Harry said, putting the bottle down.

            "Harry! Can I hold her?" Hermione asked.  Harry walked over to her bed and handed over Emily.  Hermione smiled at the baby cooing in her arms. Hermione got a look in her eyes, that Harry new instantly was the look a mother gets when she's madly in love with something, especially her child.  Mrs. Weasley got that look when each of her children was married off, and when her grandchildren were first put in her arms.  Harry smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Hermione. 

            "She has your eyes," Hermione noted.  

            "But it looks like she has your hair," Harry said, gently touching the little brown wisps of hair coming out of his daughters head.  

            "She'll hate it soon enough," Hermione laughed.  Harry smiled gently kissed Emily on the cheek.  

            "Oh, good you're both up," The nurse said walking back into the room.  

            "She's going to be ok, right?" Hermione asked.

            "Yes, it appears someone or something wanted her to live so badly that she was healed quicker then most babies are.  But she is going to have to stay here for a week.  So that we can keep an eye on her," The nurse explained.

            "All right, but will we have to give her any medicine at all or anything?" Hermione asked, rocking Emily in her arms.  The nurse held up a small yellow bottle.

            "You will have to give her two spoonfuls of this a day.  They must be given together though.  You can give it to her any time of the day, and when you are ready the bottle will appear in your hands.  And if you give her to little the bottle will refuse to close and if you give her too much the bottle will close the spoon inside.  The bottle will never empty until she is four years old and when that time come, it will disappear and you will never see it again," The nurse explained.

            "So it's and enchanted bottle?" Harry asked.

            "Yes," The nurse said, nodding her head.

            "And what if she has heart problems later on?" Hermione asked.

            "She won't, but if she does bring her right here and we can cure her, but I don't think she will have anymore problems, as long as you give her this medicine she'll be fine," The nurse replied.  

            "That's wonderful!" Hermione said smiling at her little girl.  

            "Oh yes, and one more thing," The nurse said.

            "Yes?" Harry questioned.

            "What's her last name? I need to fill out the birth certificate," she said.

            "Potter," Harry said, turning back to his baby.  They heard a clink hit the tile floor and looked up.  

            "A-are y-you th-the H-Harry P-potter?" The nurse stuttered.  

            "Yes," Harry said.

            "You're the boy who lived, the one who defeated the Dark Lord when you were one year old, the one who helped bring the Dark Lord down again in your fifth year, and the one You-know-who wants to kill now!" The nurse said stunned.  

            "That would be me," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

            "Oh, may I please have your autograph?" The nurse asked.  

            "Uh, no, just fill out her birth certificate please," Harry said turning back to Hermione.

            "Oh yes!  Emily Hermione Potter.  Born on July 29th the year 2000.  Why her birthday is close to yours!" The nurse said, filling out the birth certificate.  Harry nodded.  "I'll leave you two be!"  She then left the room, leaving the yellow bottle behind.  Harry picked it up and put it on the nightstand.

            "She was a character wasn't she?" Hermione said, rocking the now sleeping Emily in her arms.  

            "Yes, will you be ok, for a few hours while I go and quit the Quidditch team?" Harry asked.

            "You're actually going to quit?" Hermione asked.

            "I thought that's what you wanted," Harry said.

            "Well…yes, but you love Quidditch," Hermione said.

            "I know, but I don't want to be away from you and Emily," Harry said.  "But I do love Quidditch."  Hermione looked at him, thinking of what to do.

            "How about for a year, and if I complain too much and you hate it, then quit," Hermione suggested.

            "Ok," Harry said sitting back down on the bed.  Hermione smiled and put one of her hands on top of his.  

            "I can't wait until we bring her home," Hermione sad after a few moments of silence.

            "Me either," Harry said, watching his little girl sleep peacefully in his wife's arms.  


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:  Well here's the next chapter.  I don't really like this story, I think it's one of my worst one's ever, but I think I'll just post all of the chapters.  There is only 12, and so if you guys like it, then I'll be happy, but if you don't, then I don't blame you.

Chapter 8 

            Harry had his arm around Hermione's shoulder while she carried Emily into their beautiful home.  Harry opened the door and to his surprise he found Sirius, Remus and the Granger's sitting in the living room.  

            "Uh hi?" Harry said, letting Hermione come in.

            "Oh there she is!" Mrs. Granger said, running towards Hermione.  Hermione smiled and let her mother hold Emily.  Emily looked up at her grandmother with curious eyes.  

            "What are you guys doing here, and how'd you get in?" Harry asked.

            "Well when I took Hermione to the hospital I kept her copy of the key, so we would be here when you got home," Sirius explained, stepping forward to see the little baby.  "She has your eyes Harry."  Mrs. Granger was acting like a mother to the baby.  She walked around the house showing everyone the little baby.  Hermione laughed at her mother.  

            "Mom you're going to make her sick!" Hermione laughed.   Mrs. Granger pouted and handed Emily back to Hermione.  "Well since you all are you, do you want to stay for supper?"

            "Oh not tonight honey, we have an early shift at the office tomorrow," Mr. Granger said kissing her on the cheek.

            "We just wanted to see the baby," Mrs. Granger said, hugging Hermione and kissing Emily on the cheek.  

            "We don't have plans," Sirius said, settling back down on the couch.  

            "And I'll be fine, as long as I take my potion," Remus said.  

            "Bye Mom!  Bye Dad!" Hermione yelled after her parents.  They waved and stepped into their car.

            "I'll make supper," Harry offered.

            "Harry, I've had your cooking.  A rat wouldn't even like it," Sirius said.  

            "Gee, thanks," Harry said.  

            "I'll make supper, as long as you three watch Emily," Hermione said, handing Emily to Harry.

            "Herm, it's ok, I'll make it, you need to rest," Harry said.

            "I'll be fine," Hermione said, walking over to the kitchen.  

            Harry sat down on the couch with Remus and Sirius, holding Emily in his arms.  Remus smiled, Harry seemed so happy with his new child, it was like his wedding day all over again.

            "What's her middle name?" Sirius asked.

            "Hermione," Harry replied, taking out a bottle to feed Emily.

            "Hmm?" Hermione said from the kitchen.  

            "Nothing, dear," Harry said.  Hermione shrugged her shoulders and put some corn on the stove.  

            "Emily Hermione, that's a good name for her," Remus said.  

            "Yes it is," Harry said, smiling down at his little girl who was eating hungrily.

            "So how's Quidditch going?" Sirius asked.  Remus took this opportunity to take out the paper and read it.  Harry and Sirius could talk for hours on end about Quidditch.

            "It's going good.  We won all our games," Harry said.

            "So I heard.  How much longer do you plan to play?" Sirius asked.

            "I don't know," Harry said, not really in the mood to talk about Quidditch.  Remus looked up from the paper interestedly.  Sirius sighed and leaned back against the couch.

            "Amazing!" Remus said, folding up the paper.

            "What is?" Sirius asked.

            "That was the shortest conversation about Quidditch you have ever had!" Remus said.  Hermione laughed from the kitchen.  

            "I don't find that funny," Sirius said, sitting up again.  Harry was too busy feeding his baby to notice what they were arguing about.  After the dishes were done and Sirius and Remus had gone home Hermione brought Emily up to bed, rocking her cradle gently.  Harry stood in the doorway; watching his wife, sing a lullaby that her mother sung to her.  

            "Is she asleep?" Harry asked, coming up to the cradle.

            "Yeah, isn't she so darling?" Hermione asked, smiling down at their daughter.

            "Just like her mother," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

            "Not in front of our daughter," Hermione said, pulling away.

            "Oh right," Harry said, leaning in to kiss Emily good night.

***

            "Harry come quick!" Hermione yelled from upstairs.  Harry put down his paper work, the new Quidditch moves for his next game.  Harry ran upstairs and into Emily's room where Hermione was rocking her in the rocking chair.

            "What is it?" Harry asked.

            "She laughed!  And smiled!  I have to write Mom!" Hermione said, standing up and handing Harry the baby.

            "She's not smiling now," Harry said, a little disappointed.

            "I'm sure she will soon.  It's time for her nap, do you mind putting her to bed?" Hermione asked.

            "No, you go ahead and write your mom," Harry said, bringing Emily over to the rocking chair.  

            "Thanks!" Hermione said, and headed downstairs to write to her mother.  

            "Will you smile for me?" Harry asked, rocking slowly back and forth in the rocking chair.  Harry sat looking into the green eyes that were just like his.  "Just a little smile."  Harry waited a few minutes and when Emily didn't smile he got up and put her into her crib.  

            "Maybe another time," Harry said, laying her down gently.  Then once Harry stood up from the crib, Emily gave him a huge smile.  "Hermione!"  Hermione ran up the stairs.  

            "What is it Harry?" She asked, getting a worried look on her face.  "Is it her heart?"

            "No, she smiled for me!" Harry said, moving to the doorway.  Hermione laughed.

            "Oh, were you jealous that she smiled for me first?" Hermione joked.

            "I love you," Harry said, taking Hermione in his arms.

            "You were jealous," Hermione said.  Harry kissed her.  "I knew it!"  Hermione began to laugh again.

            "Harry. Harry.  Harry.  It's not nice to be jealous of me," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.  Harry smiled and kissed her again.

            "I'll try not to be jealous again," Harry said.  Hermione smiled and hugged him tighter.  

***

            "Harry be careful with her!" Hermione called from the ground, holding up the camera.

            "Relax, Hermione.  It's her first broom ride, she'll be fine," Sirius said, from next to her.  They heard a squeal of joy from Emily ask Harry soared higher into the air.  

            "Harry!  She's scared!" Hermione yelled.

            "Hermione, give me the camera, while you worry over your daughter having fun," Sirius said.  Hermione handed over the camera and continued to shout warnings to Harry.  

            "Do you think she's ok," Hermione asked, turning towards Sirius.

            "I had my first flight when I was six months old, she'll be fine," Sirius said again.

            "Are you sure, I don't like brooms," Hermione said.

            "Do you want to turn into a worry wart?" Sirius asked.

            "Yes," Hermione pouted.  "Harry!  Please come down!"  

            "Harry make your wife happy and please make her stop complaining!  Come on down!" Sirius shouted.  Harry flew down and landed, holding onto Emily tightly.

            "Hermione, she was going to be fine," Harry said, handing Emily to Hermione.

            "She was scared," Hermione said, as Emily laughed.  

            "She doesn't sound scared to me," Sirius said.

            "Well she was," Hermione said, taking Emily inside.

            "She doesn't like brooms," Harry said, starting to laugh.

            "That's obvious.  So when does the little tyke start to talk?" Sirius asked.

            "I'm not sure, Hermione's parents said Hermione said her first word when she was 16 months," Harry said, picking up his Firebolt and heading inside.  Sirius followed.  "Do you want to stay to dinner?"

            "Yeah, I'm not a good cook and so when Remus is away during his time of the month, I just eat cereal," Sirius replied.  Harry laughed.  

            "I'll tell Hermione to set an extra plate," Harry said, opening the front door.  

            "See she's scared!" Hermione said, brining a smiling Emily into the hallway.

            "Of course she is," Sirius said rolling his eyes.  Harry laughed.

            "This is no laughing matter," Hermione said, frowning at them.

            "Hermione she's smiling," Harry pointed out.

            "Because she's happy now," Hermione said.

            "Hermione, why was she laughing when I took her off the broom then?" Harry asked.  Hermione sighed.

            "Ok fine!  She liked it!  You happy?  Sirius are you staying for dinner?" Hermione asked.

            "Yes I am, how nice of you to offer," Sirius said bowing like a gentlemen.  

            "Men," Hermione muttered and headed into the kitchen, placing Emily in her highchair.  

            "You need to work on her Harry.  She worries to much," Sirius said.

            "Yeah I know, but I love her," Harry smiled.

            "It must be nice to love someone," Sirius murmured

"Well how was Annie, that Remus was talking about a few years ago?" Harry asked.  

"No one," Sirius blushed and sat down on the couch.

"If you insist," Harry said, and joined Sirius on the couch.  

"I insist," Sirius said.

"So who's Annie?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Sirius said glaring at him.  Harry laughed and picked up the paper.  


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:  this one is really short.  Sorry.  Well like I said in the last chapter, I don't like this story, but I'll keep posting it anyways.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter only this bad plot.

Chapter 9 

            "A month Harry!  You haven't been gone for that long since Emily was born!  Why a month now?  Usually it's just a few days!" Hermione said angrily.  It was a week after Emily's first birthday and Harry had just found out that he would be leaving for a month on a Quidditch tour.  

            "What do you want me to do Hermione?  If I quit, I wont' have a job," Harry said.

            "But a month!  Harry that's too…Emily no!"  Hermione said, running over to Emily who decided it would be fun to walk into the fireplace.  She had learned to walk a week before her first birthday.  Hermione grabbed her before she fell into the flames.  "Harry I can't keep my eyes on her at all times, I need you home."

            "Hermione I'm sorry.  Do you want me to quit?" Harry asked as Hermione put Emily into her high chair.

            "Yes Harry I do," Hermione replied after a few minutes.  

            "Fine!  I'll go tell couch now!" Harry yelled and walked out the door.  Emily gave a squeal from her highchair.  But when Hermione turned around Emily wasn't there anymore.  

            "You've figured out how to get out of this too?  What am I going to do with you?" Hermione said, finding Emily crawling towards the bookshelf.  "You get out of your crib, out of your highchair, out of everything!"  Emily laughed as her mother picked her up and brought her outside.  

            "Hermione!" Lavender yelled, coming across the street with Mallory on her hip.

            "Hello Lavender," Hermione said, putting Emily down on the grass.  Emily stood up and walked around, pulling flowers out of the ground.  Lavender put Mallory down next to Emily and sat down on the step next to Hermione.

            "It's been forever since I've talked to you," Lavender said.

            "Yeah, just yesterday," Hermione replied, putting her head in her hands.

            "Oh yes, well I was heading over to Parvati's but she and Dean went out with Lauren so I decided to come visit you," Lavender replied.  

            "How nice of you to think of me," Hermione said dully.  

            "Hermione look what your daughter's doing!" Lavender exclaimed.  Hermione looked up.  Mallory had come over and grabbed the flower out of Emily's hand.  Emily got mad and pulled it away, knocking Mallory to the ground.  Emily fell down on her bottom with a laugh.  Mallory was sitting on the ground crying because Emily got the flower back.

            "She was just getting her flower back," Hermione said.

            "She hurt my baby!" Lavender said, running over to crying Mallory.

            "Sure she did," Hermione said sarcastically.  

            "I'm taking her home.  I don't think Mallory and Emily should play together for awhile," Lavender said, crossing the street to her home.

            "Ok, have a nice day!" Hermione said, picking up Emily.  "What am I going to do with you?"  Hermione laughed and brought Emily back inside. 

            "Harry what do you mean?  You can't just quit!" Coach yelled.  

            "Sorry, it's just not working out.  Hermione is tired of me leaving so much.  And I'm missing out on tons of stuff that's happening to Emily," Harry replied.

            "You haven't left for long periods of time though!" Coach complained.

            "Actually I have.  When we left two weeks ago, I missed her first steps.  And the time before that I missed her crawling for the first time," Harry said.

            "But Hermione can have another child!  How am I going to find a seeker on such short notice?" The coach demanded.  

            "How should I know?  And maybe I didn't want to miss these things that happened to Emily," Harry yelled and walked out of his office.  

            "I'll give you a raise!" Coach yelled after him.  Harry ignored him and apparated to the ministry.  Harry spoke with Fudge for a few minutes and by the time he left he had a job at the ministry.  Harry came at suppertime and found Hermione trying to get Emily to stay in her highchair.  

            "I'm home," Harry yelled.  Hermione set Emily on the floor and ran over to Harry.  

            "I'm sorry for yelling at you," Hermione said, throwing her arms around Harry.  "Did you quit?"

            "Yes," Harry said hugging her back.

            "Then what are you going to do?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

            "Fudge gave me a job at the ministry.  I'll be fine and I won't be away for long periods at a time anymore," Harry said, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

            "I love you Harry Potter," Hermione said, smiling.  

            "And I love you too, but we might want to grab Emily," Harry said, letting go of Hermione.  

            "What?" Hermione asked and turned around.  "Not again!"  Harry and Hermione raced to the fireplace, grabbing Emily before she fell into it.

            "She must want to use floo powder," Harry joked.  

            "Harry it's not funny!  She could have been seriously hurt," Hermione said, hugging Emily close, who was squirming to get down.  

            "She's ok though, I'll get something to put in front of the fireplace so she won't get hurt," Harry said coming over to Hermione.  "Was she a good girl after I left?"

            "Well she did push Mallory Finnegan down, but Mallory took her flower," Hermione replied.  Harry laughed and took Emily from Hermione's arms.  Harry spun her in circles, making her squeal for joy.  Hermione laughed and grabbed Emily from Harry's arms.  

            "You're going to make her sick," Hermione said, bringing her back to the highchair.

            "Hermione, you're so over protective of her," Harry laughed.

            "No I just love her," Hermione replied.

            "So you don't love me?" Harry asked with a frown.

            "Oh of course I do Harry," Hermione said, walking over and giving him a kiss.

            "Good," Harry smiled and helped her set the table for supper.  


	10. chapter 10

A/N: Only two more chapter after this one.  I'm glad that some of you like this story, even though I don't.  I enjoy reading your reviews.

Disclaimer:  Why do we have to have these, when everyone knows I don't own HP, I just own this bad plot.

Chapter 10 

            "Harry, will you bring these to the living room?" Hermione asked, handing Harry a stack of napkins.  "Sirius and Remus will be here in a few minutes along with my parents."

            "Yes dear," Harry said, kissing Hermione quickly on the lips and setting the napkins down on the coffee table next to some plates and silverware.  

            "Daddy!  Do I look pretty for my birthday?" Emily asked running into the room.

            "Emily, what did you do to your face?" Harry asked, picking up his now two-year-old daughter.

            "Mommy's makeup," Emily said smiling.

            "Hermione, come here," Harry said, picking up a napkin to wipe the lipstick off of her cheeks and nose.

            "Emily," Hermione said, coming into the living room with a plate of snacks.

            "I pretty Mommy!" Emily said happily.  

            "How did she find it?  I had it in the drawer in our bathroom," Hermione said, going to get a glass of water to wipe the eye shadow off of her chin.

            "Crookshanks helped me open the drawer," Emily said with a smile.

            "She looks like a clown," Hermione said with a laugh.  

            "She's our little clown," Harry laughed.

            "Can you finish cleaning her up?" Hermione asked.

            "Sure," Harry said, sitting her down on the couch.

            "Can't wear makeup?" Emily asked.

            "Mommy will put it on your tomorrow," Harry replied, wetting a napkin and washing her face.

            "Ok," Emily said.

            "How old are you today Emily?" Harry asked.

            "I'm two!" Emily yelled.  

            "Yes you are," Harry laughed.  

            "Harry the doorbell!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen.

            "I get it!" Emily yelled jumping up from the couch.  She ran to the door with Harry on her heels.  Emily opened the door with a little difficulty.

            "You're not Grandpa Sirius," Emily said with a frown.  Harry picked Emily up and looked at a short bald man.  

            "Harry I came to apologize," Pettigrew squeaked.  

            "Get out of my house," Harry said angrily.

            "I'm sorry for betraying your parents," Peter said slowly.

            "Get out of my house now!" Harry yelled.  Sirius and Remus were walking up the sidewalk to Harry's house.  Sirius dropped the present he was holding and turned into a big black dog.  He ran up behind Pettigrew and bit him hard on the leg.  Pettigrew yelled and jumped about a foot in the air.  

            "The Dark Lord will not be happy with this!" Peter yelled running down the street and turning into a rat as he passed a sewer.  Emily laughed as Sirius ran back to the house and turned back into himself.  Emily jumped out of Harry's arms and ran into Sirius'.

            "Grandpa Sirius!" Emily laughed as Sirius picked her up.

            "Hello Emily," Sirius said.  "Harry, what was he doing here?"

            "I have no idea, Emily ran ahead of me and opened the door and he was standing there," Harry explained.

            "Let's go inside," Remus said, looking over his shoulder worriedly.

            "Do you think Voldemort will be coming after me soon?" Harry asked, closing the door behind them.  

            "What about You-know-who?" Hermione asked.  

            "Pettigrew was at the door," Harry said.

            "Who Pettigrew?" Emily asked, tugging on Hermione's robes.

            "No one dear," Hermione said, turning slightly pale.  The doorbell rang again.

            "Who's going to get that?" Remus asked.  

            "I will," Harry said.

            "Me too!" Emily yelled running after Harry.

            "Emily stay with Mommy and Grandpa Sirius and Remus," Harry said, picking her up and handing her to Hermione.  Emily shrugged and hugged Hermione.  Harry opened the door slowly.

            "Hi Harry!" Mrs. Granger said warmly.

            "Oh hello!" Harry said hugging her and shaking hands with Mr. Granger.  

            "Mom!  Dad!" Hermione said, putting Emily down and running over to hug them.  

            "Gammy! Gampa!" Emily yelled running over to them.  They smiled and picked her up and covered her with hugs and kisses.  "No more kisses!"  Mrs. Granger laughed and put Emily down.  They moved into the living room and snacked on the snacks Hermione made.  

            "Hermione why the long face?" Mr. Granger asked.

            "Pettigrew came to the door before you guys showed up," Hermione explained.

            "You mean the man who framed Sirius?" Mrs. Granger asked.  Hermione nodded.

            "Are you going to be ok?" Mr. Granger asked.  Hermione nodded.  Emily came and sat down on Remus lap.

            "Candy?" Emily asked with a smile.  Remus smiled and pulled out a chocolate frog.  Emily opened it greedily and ate it quickly.  "What's the card say?"

            "Emily first say thank you, and don't talk with your mouth open?" Hermione said.  

            "Thank you Remus," Emily said, swallowing her frog.  "What's the card say?"

            "It says, Merlin," Remus replied looking at the card.  

            "Pretty!" Emily said with a smile and jumped off of Remus to show everyone.  The rest of the evening continued peacefully until 9 when everyone was getting ready to leave.  Harry opened the door to let Mr. and Mrs. Granger out when he found Pettigrew standing on the step.

            "What are you doing here?" Harry asked angrily.

            "I came for your forgiveness," Pettigrew squeaked.  Emily ran up the Harry and hugged him around the leg.

            "You again?" She asked, sticking out her tongue.  Harry would of laughed but he didn't think he should while Pettigrew was still standing there.  Hermione came up behind Harry and gasped.

            "Get away from here!" She yelled.  

            "Ah, the information he wanted," Pettigrew said and turned into a rat.  MR. and Mrs. Granger gasped.  Sirius turned into a dog and chased after the rat.  He grabbed it by the tail and was about to eat it when Harry caught up to him and shook his head.

            "Not now, another time," Harry said.  Sirius glared and threw Pettigrew down the sewer.  

            "I could have been rid of him," Sirius growled, turning back into a man.

            "He deserves a worse death then that," Harry replied.

            "It's all Fudge's fault!  I can't believe he thinks him innocent," Sirius said angrily.

            "There is something wrong with Fudge," Harry agreed.  Hermione raced out to Harry and hugged him.

            "Harry I'm afraid," She said.  Harry hugged her back.

            "It's going to be ok," He whispered.  Emily ran out and hugged her parents, holding onto one of their legs.

            "Say goodbye to Grandpa Sirius," Harry said.  

            "Bye!" Emily said, kissing Sirius on the cheek when he picked her up.  

            "Bye," Sirius said, handing her back to Hermione.  Sirius loved her like his own grandchild.  He smiled as she smiled at him and waved goodbye.

            "Bye Remus!" Emily yelled after the two walking down the road.  

            "Bye Hermione dear.  You be careful," Mrs. Granger said, hugging her daughter and kissing Emily on the cheek.  Emily rubbed it off and hugged her grandmother.  She hugged her grandfather as well and ran inside to go play with her new presents she got that evening.  Harry and Hermione waved as the Granger's rode off down the road.  

            "Emily time for bed," Hermione said, picking Emily up with an armful of dolls.

            "I want to play Mommy," Emily complained.

            "In the morning," Hermione said, bringing her upstairs.  When she was tucked in and Harry had said goodnight to her they laid down in bed.

            "Harry I'm really afraid," Hermione said, leaning next to Harry who put his arm around her.

            "It's going to be ok," Harry said comfortingly.

            "I hope so," Hermione whispered.

            "It will be," Harry said, kissing her on the forehead.  Hermione smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep.  


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:  Well one more chapter too go.  I'm proud of you people who have stuck with reading this story to the end.  Keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 11 

            _Harry was in a dark room.  He'd seen this room plenty of times before.  In his other dreams.  Harry looked up from the floor where he was chained.  There was a cloaked figure with a pet snake standing near him, holding up a little girl._

_            "Is this what you wanted?" A short figure asked._

_            "Pettigrew!" Harry yelled._

_            "Daddy!" Emily screamed, she was upside down and floating in the air.  _

_            "Emily don't move," Harry yelled, trying to get up.  He still couldn't move.  Then to his horror Voldemort sent Nagini towards Harry.  He had no way to fight it off.  Emily screamed as she was lowered to the ground.  Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.  Harry screamed._

            Harry sat up in bed, sweat pouring off his face.

            "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting up, making Crookshanks hiss as he fell off of the bed.  

            "N-nothing," Harry stuttered.

            "Did you have another dream?" Hermione asked, touching Harry's arm.

            "Yes," Harry said.

            "You haven't had any of these since our 7th year," Hermione said.  "Or have you?"

            "I did have one when Emily was born," Harry replied, wiping his forehead.

            "Harry!  Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

            "I'm sorry, I kind of forgot," Harry said.

            "Does that mean he's getting stronger again or closer to us?  Does your scar hurt?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

            "Actually no it doesn't.  Hermione I'm not sure what these dreams mean," Harry said, gently taking his hand and brushing the hair out of Hermione's eyes.  

            "Mommy! Daddy!" Emily ran into the room, crying.

            "Emily, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, pulling away from Harry and lifting Emily into the bed.

            "I had a dream," She said, still in tears.

            "What about?" Hermione asked.

            "There was a snake, and a mean guy, and that guy from earlier and me and the snake was going to eat Daddy," Emily said.  Hermione hugged her and looked at Harry.

            "What did you dream about?" She mouthed.  Harry just stared at her.  Hermione's eyes got wide.  Harry nodded.  Hermione hugged Emily tighter and rocked her back and forth.

            "Sleep here?" She asked.  Hermione tucked her in between her and Harry and laid back down.  Crookshanks joined them again and curled himself up by their feet.  Emily fell asleep quickly.  

            "Harry I don't like this," Hermione said.

            "How can she be having the same dream I had?" Harry asked.

            "Should we go to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.  

            "First thing in the morning," Harry replied.

            "Good," Hermione said and went back to sleep.  Harry however didn't sleep much the rest of the night.  

***

            "Harry, I don't know," Dumbledore said frustrated.  "This has never happened before, at least not to my knowledge."

            "Then what should I do?" Harry asked.

            "Give her this dreamless sleep potion, then at least she won't have those dreams," Dumbledore replied.  "I'll contact you when I find anymore information about his.  I'll get looking into this right away."

            "Thanks," Harry said, and got up to leave his office.

            "And Harry," Dumbledore called.

            "Yeah?" Harry asked turning around.

            "Do be careful," Dumbledore said.

            "I will," Harry smiled and left.  He hadn't been to Hogwarts since he graduated.  "I do miss it here."

            " 'arry?" Hagrid asked.

            "Hagrid!  It's good to see you!" Harry said, hugging Hagrid.  

            "Is everything ok?" He asked.

            "I hope so," Harry replied.

            "Well Dumbledore's smart.  He'll know what ter do," Hagrid replied.  

            "Thanks Hagrid.  I hope to see you soon again," Harry said, heading down the corridor.

            "Bye 'arry!" Hagrid yelled.  

            "Harry what did Dumbledore say?" Hermione asked, as Harry came home for lunch.

            "He gave me dreamless sleep potion," Harry said, handing Hermione the bottle.

            "Should we give this to her when we give her the other medicine?" Hermione asked.  

            "Let's give it to her before she goes to sleep," Harry suggested.

            "Ok, want some lunch? "Hermione asked.

            "Sure," Harry said.

            "Daddy!" Emily yelled, running into the kitchen.

            "Hi, Emily," Harry said with a smile.  

            "I named her Lilly," Emily said, showing Harry a doll with bright red hair.

            "Where'd you find that name?" Harry asked, taking Emily into his lap.

            "I asked Mommy who that lady was in a picture and she told me it was your Mommy and her name was Lilly," Emily replied.  Harry smiled and hugged Emily.  Emily giggled and ran off to play with her other toys.

***

            "Daddy, does Parker have to come over?" Emily asked.

            "Yes he does, you like playing with Parker," Harry replied to his three-year-old daughter.

            "No way!  He doesn't like my dolls," Emily said with a frown.  Harry wanted to say I wonder why, but instead just smiled and spun her around in a circle.  Emily giggled and ran outside when Harry let her down.

            "You're really going to make her throw up one of these days," Hermione laughed.

            "It's worth it," Harry smiled, and kissed Hermione.

            "Uck! Harry!  Don't make us watch that," Ron said coming inside.  Harry laughed and brought Nadine and Ron into the living room.  

            "So how've you been?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the couch next to Harry.

            "Great!" Ron replied.  Emily and Parker ran inside yelling at each other.

            "She is not ugly and has a stupid name!" Emily yelled.

            "Is too!  She'd look better with her head off!" Parker retorted.  

            "Would not!" Emily shouted.

            "Would too!" Parker yelled.

            "Would not!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs.  Parker covered his ears and ran over to his Mom.

            "She talks to loud," He complained.  Nadine laughed and picked him up and placed him in her lap.

            "Daddy, he thinks Lilly is ugly," Emily said with a pout.

            "Is that what you named her?" Ron asked.

            "Yup, Uncle Ron," Emily replied with a smile.

            "Parker, you tell her you're sorry," Ron commanded.

            "How come?" Parker asked.

            "Because I said so," Ron replied.  Hermione laughed and brought out a plate of cookies.  


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:  Well here's the last chapter.  I hope you like it(Even if I don't).  Thanks for all the reviews.  I appreciate it.  I know this story is really short.  But go and read Gone, it's much longer, and a much better sequel to this.  I'm glad that some of you liked this story.  I don't want to dedicate this to anyone, because I don't like it, and I feel like it would be a dis dedicating this to someone.  

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own HP, I only own this plot.

Chapter 12 

"Mommy!  Look what I made!" Emily yelled from her bedroom.  Hermione came out of the bathroom rubbing her stomach with a smile on her face.

            "What Emily? "She asked, walking into Emily's room.

            "I drew a picture of you and Daddy and me!" Emily said, stepping on her crayons and making a mess as she ran over to her mother.

            "Why it's a beautiful picture.  I'll hang it on the fridge," Hermione said.  Hermione flicked her wand and the crayons were put away and the mess cleaned up.  Hermione headed downstairs to hang the picture up on the fridge.  Emily came down holding Lilly and complaining about how hungry she was.

            "Can I have a sandwich and then teach me how to read?" Emily asked.  

            "Sure," Hermione said, taking out some bread and meat.  Emily ate noisily, but Hermione didn't say anything.  She walked around and patted her stomach with a smile on her face.

            "Do you gots a tummy ache?" Emily asked, with her mouth full.

             "Hmm?  Oh no dear," Hermione said. 

            "I'm done," Emily said, after a few minutes.  Hermione put her dish in the sink and sat down on the couch.  Emily grabbed a book off of the bookshelf and began to point out the letters she new.  Hermione smiled at her and started to teach her out to read small words like The, Cat, and Go.  

            "I'm going to show Daddy when he gets home!" Emily said, putting the book away.  

            "I'm sure he'll be pleased," Hermione said.  "Do you want to go outside?"  Emily nodded.  Hermione picked her up and carried her out to the front yard where she left her toy broom.

            "Can Daddy bring me on his tonight?" Emily asked.  

            "I'm sure he will, if you ask him," Hermione replied, sitting down on the front step. Emily hopped on her toy broom and flew a few inches above the ground with her toys skimming the grass.  Lavender came out with Parvati and their daughters.  

            "Hey Hermione!" They yelled in unison.

            "Hi," Hermione said, moving over on the step, making room for them.

            "Why are you so happy? "Parvati asked.

            "Oh no reason," Hermione replied, with a smile plastered on her face.  

            "My toy broom is prettier then yours," Lauren said, looking at Emily's broom that was shaped like a firebolt. "It's pink and purple."

            "And mine is even prettier!  It's pink with a pink ribbon tied around it!" Mallory said.  

            "I don't care.  Mine is like my Daddy's," Emily said with a smile.

            "So," Lauren said. "Prettier is better."

            "Yeah, let's go play with our dolls," Mallory said.

            "Good idea," Lauren said. 

            "Mommy!  Can we play with our dolls?" Mallory asked.

            "Sure dear," Lavender said.  "Bye Hermione, nice chatting with you."

            "See you soon," Parvati said, and took Lauren by the hand.

            "Bye," Hermione said, with the smile still on her face.  

            "Mommy, when do I turn five?" Emily asked.

            "In about 7 months," Hermione replied.

            "That's a long time!" Emily complained.

            "It'll come soon enough," Hermione replied.

            "Mommy, how come you're so happy?" Emily asked.  

            "I'll tell you later," Hermione said, standing up.  Hermione walked over to her little girl and picked her up off of the broom.  

***

            "Daddy look what I drew!" Emily yelled, pulling her father into the kitchen.

            "It's beautiful," Harry said, hugging Emily.  Emily wandered off into the living room.  Harry kissed Hermione hello.  "How was your day?"

            "It was…" Hermione began.

            "Mommy!  Daddy!  It's Aunt Nadine!" Emily yelled.  They both ran into the living room.

            "Hello Nadine," Hermione said.

            "Hi!  You'll guys never guess what's new!" Nadine said happily.

            "What is it?" Harry asked.

            "Ron and I are going to have a baby," She said, with a huge smile on her face.

            "That's wonderful!" Hermione smiled.

            "Congratulations!" Harry replied.

            "Thanks, I have to call my sister now.  Bye!" She said and her head disappeared from the fireplace.

            "Mommy can I have a baby?" Emily asked.

            "Not yet!" Hermione said laughing.

            "When?" Emily asked.

            "When you get married," Harry replied.  

            "Ok," Emily said and went back to her toys.

***

            "Harry," Hermione said, rolling over in bed.

            "Hmm," Harry said half asleep.

            "I have something to tell you," Hermione said with a smile.

            "What is it?" Harry asked, sitting up.

            "Well you know how you said you wanted another child?" Hermione said.

            "Yeah," Harry replied, starting to smile.

            "I'm pregnant!" Hermione said, smiling again.

            "That's great!  I'm not going to miss any part of this pregnancy!" Harry said, hugging Hermione and kissing her.

            "What are you doing?" Emily asked, opening the door, Crookshanks coming in after her.

            "Emily, do you want a little brother or sister?" Hermione asked.  Emily nodded.

            "Well you're going to get one," Hermione replied.

            "Is it a boy or a girl?" Emily asked.

            "Do you want to find out?" Harry asked.

            "Well since Emily was a surprise, I guess we could find out what this one is going to be," Hermione replied.  Harry smiled and kissed her again.  Emily made a face and climbed onto the bed.

            "Why aren't you sleeping?" Hermione asked.

            "Because I didn't show Daddy that I could read," Emily replied, putting a book down on the bed.

            "Emily it's late," Hermione said.

            "Herm, just this once," Harry said.

            "Oh all right," Hermione said, and turned on the lamp.  She sat up against the bedpost, and Harry next to her.  Emily sat in between them and opened the book.  She began to read.  Harry and Hermione smiled at their little girl and when she finished Harry began to tickle her.

            "Tickle monster!" Emily said between giggles.  Hermione laughed and pulled her out of Harry's reach.  Harry frowned and Hermione hugged him, letting Emily run out of the room and back to bed.  "Too mushy!"  Harry and Hermione laughed and went to see if she needed to be tucked back into bed.  


End file.
